


You're My Wish

by Lucas_the_Beta_Cat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Severe trigger warning, Suicidal!Levi, Wish, Worried/Angry!Eren, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas_the_Beta_Cat/pseuds/Lucas_the_Beta_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door crashed open, but at that point I was almost gone. I didn't feel him hold me; I didn't hear his voice telling me to come back to him.</p><p>I was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Wish

Pulling the blade down my skin, my pain began to slide away, from the people who broke my laptop and got me into trouble at my stupid high school, to my alcoholic dad, to my stupid abusive mom, to everything that hurt. Someone was banging on the door, screaming for me to stop, to not leave him, to not hurt myself again. I wasn't listening.

The cuts got deeper and deeper, and as they did, I began to forget, the pain from the blood spilling down my arm turning into relief.

I was slipping away, my eyesight fading to black.

The door crashed open, but at that point I was almost gone. I didn't feel him hold me; I didn't hear his voice telling me to come back to him.

I was dead.

 

The light was too bright, it was burning my eyes. Why didn't someone turn it off? Why wasn't Hell dark and cold as I'd expected?

Opening my eyes, I tried to sit up, before someone pushed me down and told me to stay still. I could hear sobbing in the background, the pulsing of several machines.

"I WAS MEANT TO DIE!" I scream in my head. "I WAS MEANT TO LEAVE THE WORLD! I'M NOT WANTED HERE, NOT BY ANYONE!"

Instead of saying it out loud, I struggled to open my eyes, wincing at the brightness.

"L-Levi?" Someone choked out... Wait a minute, I recognised that voice.

"Eren?" I asked tentatively. 

"Oh, God, I thought you were dead!!!" He choked out through his sobs, hugging me fiercely.

"Ouch" I mumbled.

"Don't you dare do that ever again, do you hear me?" He demanded, his sadness turning to anger. I winced again, this time from the fury in his eyes. "Do you remember that day when you asked me to make a wish? Remember what I told you my wish was?" 

"Yes" I sighed, and he took my hand, the anger turning to a soft look of love.

"I told you, you are my wish" He whispered, and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. "I told you that I never wanted you to leave. I love you, remember?"

"I know. I love you too"


End file.
